Dreaming of Who?
by Vaeru
Summary: Transformers AU. Juxtaposition side story... kind of. Evelyn's dreams have taken a strange turn since coming aboard Metellus. Gift fic for Cafei.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers. All recognizable characters are the property of HasTak. All unrecognizable ones are the intellectual property of yours truly; their theft is punishable by severe voodoo-induced pain in any and all sensitive organs of the body, followed by eternal damnation.

Because, you know, stealing is wrong.

* * *

**Title: **Dreaming of Who?

**Summary: **Transformers AU. Juxtaposition side story... kind of. Evelyn's dreams have taken a strange turn since coming aboard Metellus. Gift fic for Cafei.

**Rating: **T

**Warnings: **mild cursing

**Author Notes:** Okay, to understand what this is about, you're going to have to _**take a quick trip over to Deviantart**_ and check out the series of _**comics that Cafei has drawn**_ based on her own character taking a trip into the Juxtaposition universe.

To see all the comics in order, go to my bio and click on **'PHOOMP'**. I've set up a list of links on that page that will take you to all the comics in order.

And please take the time to brag on Cafei for her art, won't you? She deserves it. :3

* * *

**For Cafei:**  
**Dreaming of Who?**

* * *

_Maybe I'm dreaming. My eyes are open, which means maybe I'm awake dreaming that I'm asleep.  
Or... or more likely, I'm asleep dreaming that I'm awake wondering if I'm dreaming._  
**– Phillipe "The Mouse" Gaston, ****Ladyhawke**

* * *

"_What _are you _doing?" _snapped Ratchet.

Evelyn jumped and blinked blearily at the medic. "Say wha-a-_ahhh...?"_ She squinted as her mouth stretched wide in an involuntary yawn. She raised one hand belatedly to cover her mouth. "Sorry."

"_That," _said the red and white mech. "What is _that?" _

"I'm yawning," she explained, heaving a long sigh and leaning forward to prop her chin on her hand. "It means I'm tired."

'_It's annoying,' _grumbled the voice.

_It's involuntary, _she replied dozily.

"Is there a problem with your recharge cycle?"

The human grinned slightly at the familiar mix of irritation/concern in the mech's voice. "I don't think so. I mean, I sleep okay. It's just... I dunno. Dreams."

"Dreams." The medic's eyes flickered in the way that meant he was accessing the ship's database of 'human files.' "Experiencing images, sounds, ideas, emotions, or other sensations while sleeping. Odd."

Evelyn clamped her jaw tightly against another yawn. When it had passed, she asked, "Mechs don't dream?"

"We defragment our hard drives during recharge, along with maintaining certain other systems. We might see images or hear sound bytes, but nothing to the extent that this article suggests. Is dreaming not normal for you?"

Evelyn waggled her hand in a 'yes-and-no' gesture before remembering that most mechs were still very much ignorant of human gestures. "A little bit yes and a little bit no," she said. "I dream every now and then, sure, but since meeting you guys... my dreams have taken a turn for the weird. And I'm remembering them, which is weirder still."

"What is 'weird' in your dreams?" The medic sounded curious in spite of himself.

Evelyn frowned thoughtfully. "Well, there's this... girl. Dark hair. Kind of quirky. She's here on Metellus with me, but the weird thing is that I've never seen her before in my life. Most dreams center around people or places you know."

"That's all?"

"What do you mean, 'all'? She's _nuts. _She shows up out of nowhere, talking about birthday presents, and suddenly she whips out a magic marker and a sheet of paper, and we're off to post a 'kick me' sign on Sunstreaker's back... which was hilarious, of course, but then he grabbed her and taped her to the medbay ceiling, so you had to pry her down. Sideswipe thought it was funny as hell."

'_I did?'_

_Dream-You did._

"And then," she continued, stifling another yawn, "there was the palmistry bit –is there a file on palmistry?"

Ratchet nodded, optics narrowed and flickering.

"Good," said Evelyn. "Sunstreaker grabbed her before I could smack her. Nutcase," she added in a mutter.

'_Sunny or what's-her-name?'_

_Either. Both._

"_Then," _she continued, "we were in the 'bay while some battle was going on, and Torque pops in out of nowhere, so we both run like idiots to get away, and Sideswipe is screaming 'Throw something! Throw something!' So I pop Torque with a shoe, and I woke up."

"You threw one of your foot coverings at a Decepticon warrior?" asked Ratchet archly.

"In the dream," she said.

'_Oh, I'm so telling Sunny about this.'_

"What other adventures have you been getting up to during your recharge cycles?"

Evelyn snorted, glaring. "Last night, I dreamed Sideswipe bodysnatched me while I was sleeping and wandered off to God-knows-where in the ship, and then I woke up and had to lug the girl back to the 'bay. I guess that's why I'm tired; I spent most of my time asleep giving a Grade-A professor rant to her and Sideswipe. Those are killers."

"You were asleep, dreaming that you were asleep, but watching yourself walk through the ship?" said Ratchet. "I think I prefer my defragmentation cycle. And don't tell that story anywhere near Prowl; you'll burn out his logic circuits, and then I'll have to haul him in to replace them." The medic muttered something about the best minds making the worst patients and turned back to organizing one of the storage bays. Evelyn laughed and yawned again.

"I think," she said at last, "that I'm going to try for a nap. If Bluestreak stops by, tell him I'm sorry, please, Ratchet?"

The medic grunted an affirmative, and Evelyn began the arduous task of climbing down the human-scale ladder connecting the counter to the floor, trekking across the desolate plain of the medbay floor, passing through the doorway to her room, and climbing back up another ladder to reach her quarters.

The entire trip took a good half-hour and left her feeling even more fatigued and muddle-headed than before, yet she could not bring herself to simply flop down atop the wrinkled mess that was her 'bed.' She attempted to calculate how long she had been using the same bedding but was unable to tally up a number beyond 'more than two weeks'.

_Of course, two weeks would normally be nothing, but two weeks without a decent shower..._

She pulled and folded and tucked, but the bedding remained horribly wrinkled and smelled stale. She wrinkled her nose and hauled the entire mess out of the box, setting to the laborious task of shaking out each larger-than-king-sized-bedding towel and refolding it before placing it back in the box. Evelyn was halfway through the sizable pile when she picked up a towel and flapped it vigorously, sending a small dark object sailing through the air to clatter to a halt at the base of her water-cube.

She stared after it for a moment before quickly folding the towel and laying it in the box, and she made her way over to the unknown object. Frowning, she picked up the slim white and black cylinder off the table.

She turned the black magic marker this way and that, examining it from all angles.

_I didn't pack any markers._

Sideswipe seemed to be as intrigued as she was. _'You can't really believe...'_

Evelyn eyed the marker closely for several more moments before tossing it neatly into the open top of her duffel bag.

"Nah," she said.

* * *

**End ****Dreaming of Who?**

* * *

**A/N: **Anyone confused? Well, that probably means you didn't read my author notes at the beginning. You know the old adage, "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." 


End file.
